fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Warriors II (ACL)
, Existence Software |publisher= (outside Japan), (Japan) |genre=Action |modes=1 player 1-2 players (LAN connection) |ratings=ESRB: Teen CERO: C PEGI: 16 |platforms=Nintendo Switch |series=''The Legend of Zelda'' spin-off, spin-off, |prev='' '' (2016) }} Hyrule Warriors II (Japanese: ゼルダ無双﻿２ ) is the sequel to the 2016 3DS title Hyrule Warriors Legends released for the Nintendo Switch. Hyrule Warriors II features elements that make the title more akin to the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors titles on which Hyrule Warriors II is based. Like its predecessors, Hyrule Warriors II is considered non-canon to the Zelda chronology, and draws aspects from various Zelda video games. Much like The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Hyrule Warriors II features voice acting for major story-related cutscenes, as well as some mid-battle dialogue. Unlike Breath of the Wild, which featured voice acting in all languages that the game released in, Hyrule Warriors II only features Japanese and English voice acting, which can be switched between in the options menu. Story Gameplay The main gameplay of Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends is retained for their sequel, including its hack-and-slash gameplay and the appearance of elemental attributes that are assigned to different weapons. Controls The game can be played with any controller compatible with the Nintendo Switch. Two players can connect two separate Nintendo Switch consoles to play together locally in story/Free Mode missions. Playing with a single Joy-Con is possible but not recommended, as, due to the lack of buttons, players are unable to perform certain actions that other controllers would allow the player to- such as moving the camera or switching lock-on targets. Through the pause menu, the player is also capable of summoning Armos to protect keeps, or commanding the other characters currently in their party. Attacking Hyrule Warriors II is an action beat 'em up spin-off of Koei Tecmo's long-running Warriors titles. Unlike many other games, but like the Warriors franchise, players must take on large hoards of enemies at a single time, as opposed to one-on-one or small groups. In order to combat enemies, players must use various combo attacks, primarily done through combinations of buttons. Every character has a unique weapon (or weapons, in some cases), each with its own set of combo attacks. There are two major types of attacks. There are standard attacks, activated by pressing , and more powerful "strong attacks" that can be be activated by pressing instead. Standard attacks do little damage, but can be chained together for combos, while the strong attacks end combos with more powerful attacks. Defeating enemies (or collecting certain power-ups) fills up the yellow Special Attack gauge. Once filled completely, pressing allows the player to unleash an incredibly strong attack known as a Special Attack. Special Attacks deal more damage than strong attacks, and usually cover an extended range. However, there exists a fourth attack that can be activated through the Magic Meter. Upon filling the Magic Meter completely, pressing the left bumper button allows the player to activate Focus Spirit. In Focus Spirit, the character's attacks and movements are quickened for a short duration of time, with every attack dealing 2x its normal damage output. After the Magic Meter fully drains, the character will activate an attack known as a Furious Force, though pressing any time during the duration of Focus Spirit can also activate a slightly weakened variant of this attack. The Magic Meter is filled by doing combos, with the amount filled being determined by the longevity of the combo. Another big part of the attacking process is the ability to lock on to enemies. Larger enemies with more health, or other Warriors, can be locked-on to. While locked-on to an enemy, the camera will rotate around so the player is always capable of seeing that enemy. Defending While attacking enemies is a large part of the gameplay, being defensive is also important as to conserve health so one is not defeated. Holding the right bumper button puts the player character into a defensive stance, which lowers the amount of damage taken as long as the guard is not broken by stronger attacks. Pressing at any point allows the player to dodge in any direction, which, if timed correctly, can be used to fully avoid taking damage from attacks. Holding simultaneously with a direction on the control stick also forces the character into a sprint. While sprinting through large hoards of weaker enemies, the chances of being attacked by weaker enemies are decreased, as their attack animations are usually slow enough to miss the player. Armos A new game mechanic is the ability to summon Armos to protect keeps. Only three Armos can be used in a single scenario, though they can be placed in different keeps or a single keep. Armos have high health and deal damage, but they will not respawn once defeated. Armos can be defeated by being attacked, with more damage dealt to them by attacking the jewel on its back, or by capturing the keep they are to protect. Armos can also be defeated using the Hammer item. When Armos are defeated, they will thrash about before exploding, with both attacks being able to harm members of all armies. Enemy commanders may spawn Armos in keeps that they capture or begin a scenario with; though this is seen near-exclusively in the Adventure Mode, with few Legend Mode scenarios featuring enemy Armos. Objectives The main objective of most scenarios is to capture specific keeps while defeating enemies. Keeps are small, square rooms scattered around the battlefield that continually spawn enemies for the army that controls it. Defeating enough enemies within a keep (displayed through a bar placed underneath the small map) will release the boss of the keep, which, upon defeat, will render the keep to the army that defeated them. Some scenarios will challenge the player to complete other tasks, such as defending keeps from giant Bombchu, protecting a Baby Cucco as it travels towards its mother, or various other tasks. Warriors Unlike previous Hyrule Warriors titles, Hyrule Warriors II limits all playable warriors to a maximum of three different movesets, and thus three different types of weapons; Link serves as an exception due to him also being able to wield the Master Sword in addition to three other weapons. All playable characters return from Hyrule Warriors Legends, as does all weapons. A variety of characters have been added in order to bring back every weapon from the previous games; for the most part, the attacks are identical or very similar to their original versions, though some may have been adjusted for their new users. Like in Hyrule Warriors, all weapons have an elemental attribute. Unlike Hyrule Warriors however, weapons are not limited to a single elemental attribute; rather, the default weapon will have the weapon's "true" attribute, while other collected weapons may have any of the other elemental attributes instead. If the player were to fuse two weapons of different attributes, the base weapon's element will take priority, meaning it can not be replaced. The five different elemental attributes are as follows: * Light weapons deal more damage to large groups of enemies hit by consecutive attacks. Light+ weapons increase the time that the effect will stay active in-between consecutive blows, allowing the warrior to easily continue their Light-based attack chains when groups of enemies are defeated. * Darkness weapons deal more damage to a single enemy hit by consecutive attacks. Darkness+ weapons increase the time that the effect will stay active in-between consecutive blows, allowing the warrior to easily continue their Darkness-based attack chains when their target has been defeated. * Fire weapons cause enemies that have been knocked back to create small explosions when they hit the ground, which deals damage to enemies nearby. Fire+ weapons increase the blast radius of these explosions. * Water weapons cause bubbles to form around the heads of enemies, which deals slight damage over time. Water+ weapons increase the duration that the bubble will remain active, thus also increasing the amount of damage it will deal. * Lightning weapons cause enemies to take damage from lightning bolts while being juggled by a warrior's consecutive attacks; with more lightning bolts striking the enemy until they touch the ground. Lightning+ makes it easier to keep enemies juggled by knocking them upwards more than normal weapons would. While many titles in The Legend of Zelda series feature different incarnations of certain characters (Link, Zelda, Impa, etc.) between instalments, the characters present in Hyrule Warriors II are the same incarnations that appeared in the original Hyrule Warriors and its ports. Returning Warriors New Warriors Items Power-ups Collectibles Scenario Maps Category:Action Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Warriors Games Category:Sequels